Ogame Ryu
In the Ogame Style there are 5 systematically divided arrangements of techniques. They are lightning, fire, water, earth, and air. The Techniques of these 5 kaktas each have their own characteristics. Normally it is started by learning the first mode of each.Chapter 26, Page 5 It has been seen that the movement off all the joints are used.Chapter 11, Page 9 Ogame School Techiniques *'Ogameryuu goken no ichi: Ikazuchi Kata' (1 of the 5 Ogame Sword Styles: Form of Thunder and Lightning)Chapter 1, Page 46 - The Techniques of this kata of the Ogame School specializing in speed. :*'Second Mode: Shidensen' (Flash of Purple Lightning)Chapter 14, Page 10 - Called the Ikazuchi katas fastest attack. It begins by hurling the users body to the ground by letting all your strength out. The forward seed of the fall due to gravity will greatly exceed their expectations from there you gain extra acceleration and by doing this the force of gravity and your physical strength are combined. By using all of your physical strength and achieve super acceleration. :*'Third Mode: Narukami' (Rumbling God)Chapter 26, Page 16 - A Certain-Hit, Certain-Kill technique. This is performed with nonlinear movements. First you fall forward, and using that momentum moove diagonally forward of the enemy then cross your legs to create an unbalanced stance and using you momentum as you fall sideways, suddenly at such a close distance to your enemy you switch from forward to sideways, this sudden change in direction of your movement will be unavoidable. Chapter 37, Page 10 ::*'God's Cry' *'Ogame Sword Technique 2 of 5: Kagutsuchi Kata' (Form of the Burning Blaze)Chapter 3, Page 24 - Described as letting the body flow and slashing the arm down like a whip. The Techniques of this kata of the Ogame School specializing in force.Chapter 26, Page 5 :*'First Mode: Hibashira' (Pillar of Fire) - For this technique you flick the inside of your elbow then use your sword arm like a whip and place all of your weight into the tip of the swrod thereby increasing your destructive power far beyond its norm. But it's slow and simple to dodge.Chapter 42, Page 14 :*'Giant Tortoise Style, 2nd Technique: Burning Flame Stance'Chapter 35, Page 10 ::*'Second Technique: Crimson Lotus Swipe'Chapter 35, Page 13 - Because the killing blow comes sideways, the giant sword becomes extremely difficult to restrain and its easy to damage the blade as well. The basis of the move is identical to the 1st technique, fire pillar, but requires superhuman control and physical ability. ::*'Onigaeshi' (Demon's Return)Chapter 42, Page 28 - You make an attack and from there, you extend your range by twisting your body ad your neck while at the same time making a cut from below the shoulder blade dislodges causing the arm to extend. *'Ogame Sword Technique 3 of 5:' Oborokata (Form of the Void)Chapter 6, Page 9 :*'First Form: Kagenui' (Shadow Stitch)Chapter 6, Page 15 - The human skeleton was made so that humans would be able to stand without using hardly any muscular strength. So by standing in this "natural posture" you put yourself into a draining state where you use all the unused muscle strength to rotate your body and can simultaneously dodge an attack and slip into this range. Chapter 48, Page 14 *'Ogame Sword Technique 4 of 5: Mizuchi Kata' (Form of the water dragon)Chapter 25, Page 6 :*'First Mode: Gekirin' (Imperial Wrath)Chapter 25, Page 9A technique where, at the moment of your slash you quickly switch the positions of your left adn right hands and suddenly alter the trajectory or your sword. the change is instantaneous and if you're caught within its range it's impossible to block. Chapter 42, Page 1 :*'Second Mode: Tanryuu Hibaku' (Cascading Waterfall)Chapter 43, Page 13 - A slash-thrust-slash transition made by the movements of your left hand. Making a slash look like a thrust in the eyes of an enemy. *'Ogame Sword Technique 5 of 5: Dokou Kata' Chapter 50, Page 1 :*'Aragami' (Wild God Yin/Yang Divination)Chapter 50, Page 1A Technique that achieves a harmony of offense and defense. You start with a special high stance then target and strike your enemy's weapon. In the instant when your weapon hits your opponent's you give your sword a sharp twist and add a sudden burst of spped to its impact. Thereby not only destroying your opponent's weapon, but also knocking it away. Chapter 50, Page 1 *'Ogame School,Iori Teachings: Kosen' (Tiger Drill)Chapter 30, Page 19 - It's a thrust where you focus your body weight and the force created from your body into the tip of your sword. Thereby multiplying the force and wounding power of the thrust several times over. :*To defeat an opponent Gama combined kosen with shidensen. By combining these techniques the resulting technique takes on a godlike spped while simultaneously undergoing an exponential increase in destructive power.Chapter 50, Page 5 References